


muscle memory

by dinEli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I Tried, Lovers To Enemies, Slight smut?, enemies!AU, hunter!Allison, i mean it's clearly there but it's not explicit?, the story is told by their bodies' point of view, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinEli/pseuds/dinEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We break the rules and listen to our own skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	muscle memory

**Author's Note:**

> Scallison AU because I miss them and this has been bugging me for ages.
> 
> The summary and the idea came from the song "Skin", by the awesome Rae Morris, so, yeah. Enjoy your reading!
> 
> [Edited on December 14th for reasons]

Toes curl as feet come to a halt. The wind moves her skirt around her thighs.

Throat feels tight. She has a knife and it weighs on her calf.

A body feels rigid. Eyes interlock. The columns of his neck stand out, his lips twitch.

Two bodies feel rigid.

His Adam's apple shifts as he swallows. Chin pointed upwards. Jaw crooked. Bitten nails dig on grass. Her eyes water.

Her skin is glued to her bones, and his is mere centimeters away. The few hairs on their arms are up.

Muscles are tense, and his mouth lets out a bitter laugh. She laughs too. Holds her stomach, feels lighter. Her gut. His gut.

Eyes shine and sparkle, and then interlock, again. Not afraid, not tense.

Their lungs exhale, their mouths parted slightly. Their hearts on their throats.

It's easy. That wasn't fear. Their skin is shivering. One, two, three seconds of hesitance.

There's water in their tongues, but they're also dry. Her fingers twitch against her will, his torso leans towards hers.

The first thing that comes out is her boots, along with her knife; it's forgotten.

Skin clashes. Blood runs. Heat builds. The space between their bodies grows and dissipates in rolling motions.

Their breath gets caught, it's one. It's synched.

Touch is greedy, hearts are fast, there's sweat and stickiness. There are sighs.

Limbs move. Skin. Muscles. Nerve endings. All the right spots, the known places.

_I know your body as I know my own._

It's electrifying. It boils their veins. It itches their skin and- it's pleasure.

It's feeling so much their bodies let go.

(It's desperate to be- it's the hunger in their touch, in their eyes.)

Claws erupt from his nails when it comes. Her teeth on his shoulder. Their throats sore, their bellies pushed together by her weight, tightening.

Eyes dazed, dizzy, unfocused. Foreheads touch, sweaty.

His fingers are light and trembling when they put her dark hair behind her ear. Then her chest tenses against his, his chest tenses against hers.

Naked bodies are hit by the wind. The warmth is gone, and their muscles strain.

Two rigid distant bodies, when once they moved within each other.

Her hard hand picks the knife in a hurry. His eyes watch her leave.

It feels like their hearts ache.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance cos writing led straight to posting but I just felt like it. Thank you for reading!
> 
> And if you want, I'm on [tumblr](https://a-good-finder.tumblr.com), and it'd be nice to talk about whatever :)


End file.
